<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chat by BloodForTheBloodGod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058295">Chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod'>BloodForTheBloodGod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sorta) - Freeform, And the hinted possession from chapter one, Blood, But he comes back, Chapter two is gonna be a little shorter, Chat Is The Voices, Chat is also the Blood God, Dissociation, Even if it means putting himself in harms way, Graphic Description, He just wants his friends to be safe, Hinted that Dream is also possessed, I just wanted to touch about Dream's character, Injury, Insanity, Lapses in Memory, Mild Gore, Self-Harm, Self-Sacrificing Clay | Dream, Straight up Techno tears a hole in his throat, Suicide Attempt, Technoblade dies and loses a life, Technoblade hears voices, Technoblade is possessed, Temporary Character Death, just for some context</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone else on the server was fair prey- and Chat wanted him to hunt. So it didn’t come as a surprise that they were outraged by Techno’s sudden decision to move into the Arctic and renounce his violent ways. His nights were filled with dreams of him going on a man hunt and slaughtering everyone who crossed his path- and in the day they would chant ‘blood for the Blood God’ over and over faintly in the back of his head, slowly driving him insane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Technoblade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chat had favorites. Chat had preferences. And Chat </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>had enemies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>Phil, endlessly. The screaming gets quieter when Phil is around, the demands for a blood sacrifice nearly dissipating. Chat didn’t want Phil to get hurt, somehow they knew of the man’s one life, and declared themselves Phil’s protector. They would not have him dying- any threat to him was eliminated without hesitation or mercy. That was fine, killing the monsters that roamed through the frozen lands was beneficial and necessary anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They liked Dream- but they also </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream. They didn’t want the man’s blood, didn’t want to see him die, but they </span>
  <em>
    <span>demanded </span>
  </em>
  <span>that at any given opportunity that he prove himself to be better at combat than the masked man. He had a few theories as to why they wanted Dream alive, ranging from the fact that Dream was a bringer of chaos and destruction and </span>
  <em>
    <span>death</span>
  </em>
  <span> everywhere he went and Chat releshied in that to Dream himself was a servant to the Blood God as well, and eliminating him would be detrimental to the cause. Whatever the reason- he was fine with it. Dream made for a fine sparring partner, so he was happy to comply with the demands of combat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were indifferent to Wilbur. They weren’t protective of him, nor did they want to see him fight the ghost- they just didn’t care about him. But it wasn’t the same ‘not caring’ as they were with the rest of the server. The ghost had nothing to offer them. He couldn’t be killed, and without a single drop of blood in his body, bringing harm to the amnesiac wouldn’t do anything anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone else on the server was fair prey- and Chat wanted him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So it didn’t come as a surprise that they were outraged by Techno’s sudden decision to move into the Arctic and renounce his violent ways. His nights were filled with dreams of him going on a man hunt and slaughtering everyone who crossed his path- and in the day they would chant ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>blood for the Blood God</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ over and over faintly in the back of his head, slowly driving him insane. Any visit to L’Manburg or the SMP territory was ment with screaming- a sudden urge to slaughter the residents coming over him anytime someone so much as entered his field of view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even know </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>this ‘Blood God’ was, or why he’d been chosen to be endlessly harassed in the God’s name. He speculated that Chat was the Blood God- the deity claiming him as a weapon to inflict mass slaughters with. Techno could understand why he would be the one claimed- his reputation precedes him. Any sane man would leap off a cliff sooner than face him in combat, and there were wanted posters for him hung up on almost every server he’d ever entered. It made sense that the Blood God would lack themself onto him in the search of death. But why didn’t the deity </span>
  <em>
    <span>detach </span>
  </em>
  <span>from him once he retired? There were a plethora of people who were infamously violent for the Blood God to move onto- Dream was literally the </span>
  <em>
    <span>admin </span>
  </em>
  <span>of this server, the man had more power than Techno could ever imagine. But Chat didn’t move on- if Chat even </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Blood God. He tried to insist, Techno wanted to be rid of the voices in his head, but they refused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cannot connect</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” They’d say. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>There is nothing but sludge</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Which- that was concerning and ominous. Was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>the reason Chat liked Dream so much? An enigma to them- unable to get inside his brain- they wanted to keep him around to study him? Not that it mattered, at the very least Dream was spared the wrath of Chat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got louder, if that was even possible, when Tommy got exiled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” they screamed at him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>One life left- be the one to take it! BLOOD</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He fought against it, but they compelled him to visit the island. He did everything in his power to hold back- but Tommy had lashed out. Techno had wanted to show his little brother the new clothes he’d made, and the angry teen had attacked him with his stone sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno didn’t even remember when the axe appeared in his hand, his conscience only returning to him when the blonde boy was laid on the cave floor, staring up at the hybrid in horror. Guild and panic tore through him, but he didn’t let it show. “I was going to go on about how I’ve renounced violence- but now that’s kinda stupid,” he joked, voice strained. Tommy let out a burst of laughter, shaky and scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left after a short conversation with Wilbur, hoping to quiet the screaming to turn his other brother into a ghost as well. Dad would be so disappointed, after the hybrid had </span>
  <em>
    <span>promised </span>
  </em>
  <span>him that he wasn’t going to kill anyone anymore. When he had finally returned to his home, he locked himself away in his basement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil would come and visit him sometimes, but paranoia kept him from allowing his father into the basement. Instead he sat up against the door, forcing it to stay shut as the other man pushed against it, begging with his son to let him in. He didn’t budge, tucked up in a ball, and let the voices echoing in his head drown out his father’s pleas. At some point, the man would leave. Techno wouldn’t even notice, his descent into hysteria forcing him into a dissociated state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally came back to reality, he was sitting in the small puddle of his own blood. Claw marks covered his arms and face, and Techno found it difficult to breathe. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” the voices screamed to him, blood dripping off his finger tips. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>More</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
  <em>
    <span> Blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Techno stifled a sob, hands coming up to clutch and claw at his throat. His clawed fingers tore through his skin, blood rushing down his neck and chest. It flooded his throat, spilling out of his mouth as it overflowed. His vision went foggy, the voices crying out in victory as he took the first of his canon lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno woke, hours later, in his bed, untouched. The blood and his wounds were gone- no sign of his breakdown anywhere. The basement was clean- and the voices had gone nearly silent. A sick, satisfied smile crossed his face. He’d finally found a way to shut them up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Slowly, it took over his body, eating away at his organs and filling him until it clogged his throat and pooled in his mouth. He was thankful for the mask, no one could see the sludge spilling over and dripping from his lips. It took from him. Took away the need to eat, to sleep, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was nothing but a shell- a host for the sludge to reside itself within and feast on. And in return for using him as a meal, he became immortal. Death didn’t stick- not the way it used to. People died and came back all the time, but everyone had a limited number of times that they could before they’d become a ghost. This wasn’t true about him anymore- because the only thing keeping him alive was the sludge. No organs, no blood- he didn’t even have his </span>
  <em>
    <span>bones </span>
  </em>
  <span>anymore. The sludge held him upright, weighed him down so he didn’t blow away in the wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would whisper things to him. Suggestions, desires, commands. It asked for him to bring chaos to his lands- holding his life hostage when he tried to resist. So he started conflicts, lashed out against his friends when that was the last thing he wanted. It hurt, to see them in pain, knowing that he was the cause of it. He tried to hold back, to ease the hurt as best he could, but in his moments of weakness upon seeing his dear friends, the sludge could take over. Turned him into a savage animal on the battlefield, tearing through the other’s as if they were paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without the need for sleep, he spent his nights in his base, screaming until his throat was raw. He begged with the beast residing in his body, pleading for the sweet release of death. It laughed at him, climbing up his throat, blocking his ability to scream and cry. The faces of his friends flashed in his head, looks of disgust and fear staring back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>They aren’t your friends anymore</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ it mocked him. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re nothing but a monster in their eyes. We are all you have now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ He tore the mask from his face, and heaved over his toilet. Black sludge poured from his mouth like a waterfall, hot and sticky. It burned away at his mouth, searing pain tearing through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It punished him for that night. Normally the sludge would shield him from the pain of getting hit in combat, taking over his nervous system so that he couldn’t feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But it was angry with him- he’d resisted too much, tried to kill himself to get away from it. And it couldn’t have that. So it made him feel again. Every slice, every stab, every hit. His armor helped, but he still felt the blow. There was no holding back on his attacker’s part- why would there be? So he grit his teeth and fought back, refusing to give into the voice calling for him to kill them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You wouldn’t be in pain anymore</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ it cooed. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>All of this could be over, just kill them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe they didn’t think of him as their friend anymore. Whatever- it didn’t matter. He still cared for them, still thought of himself as a friend to them. He would take all the suffering that the sludge brought down on him, so long as it meant that he could keep his friends safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voices got louder and louder the longer he resisted, but he refused to succumb to them. He would never allow them to take control of his body again- not truly. It was hard to stay strong at all times, wearing away at his mental state, but he pushed forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His friends turned their backs on him. Sapnap and George spat at him in disgust- he didn’t waver. Everyone could leave him, that was fine. The further from him they got, the less danger they would be in when he finally broke.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>